The Nephilim
by Jenna Rudder
Summary: Dean helps Cas undergo the angel trials. But everything changes when they meet Laney, the last Nephilim on earth. I do NOT own Supernatural. I only own Laney.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided not to write the sequel to Hell and Back just yet. But don't worry, the sequel is in the making. (Just having trouble connecting plot points…as usual) But I got the idea for this one awhile back. I hope you enjoy! A little bit of back story here…This takes place in the beginning of season nine and the trials claimed Sam's life. (sorry Sam fans)

He shoveled the dirt on top of the handmade casket not saying a word. Cas was standing not to far away. "Dean…" He said for what felt like the thousandth time. Dean paused and looked at him for a second then continued. Whatever he had to say, Dean didn't want to hear it. Cas walked over and grabbed the other shovel. Dean had done everything by himself up to this point. Telling Cas not to help. Like always the burden was on his shoulders. Dean always took responsibility for everything. They never salted and burned each other because somehow, they always came back. Dean made a deal, Cas pulled Dean from hell, the list goes on. Each time the never knew how to handle the loss. They never knew if and when. But now, they always had faith that they would see their fallen brother return. Cas knew Dean would pretend to be fine. He always did.

He threw the shovel aside and picked up the wooden cross he made himself and stabbed it in the ground marking his brother's grave. He kneeled down, bowing his head. He was never good at goodbyes. He put a hand on the grave. "I'm sorry Sammy." He said, tears streaked down his face. "I tried man, I did. I tried to save you." He half laughed. "I know you'd try to kick my ass if I tried to bring you back. I promised last time I wouldn't. I don't know if I can keep that promise this time." He was silent for a moment. "I let you down again little brother. I'm sorry." He tapped the ground once and stood up. "I'm gonna help Cas with his angel trials and fix heaven. Kevin is working on it right now. I'll uh, I'll see you soon Sammy." He picked up the shovels and walked away. Cas stepped forward. "I'll look out for him Sam. You have my word."

What's the plan?" Dean asked. Thus far the car ride had been nothing but silence, Cas was surprised he spoke at all. "Well, the first trial is to kill a Nephilim." He replied. Dean looked at him for a second. "A what?"

"Nephilim. A half breed."

"Half breed of what?"

"Half human, half angel. There is only one left in existence. Metatron gave me her location."

"Alright, so where to?"

Cas looked at him. "Why are you helping me Dean?" Dean was silent for a few moments before responding. "You're all I have left Cas. My mom, my dad, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and now Sam. And don't you dare try to get me to talk about it. I'm fine. I have to be fine…for my sake. For my sanity. As long as this isn't like trying to open Purgatory…" He looked at him. "It's not." Cas replied. Dean nodded. "Alright then. Where to?"

"A drive in? Really?"

"This is where she works. She lives a few blocks away." Dean shook his head and got out of the car. Cas followed. "Okay…which one is her then?" Cas looked at the building for a few minutes. "Her." He pointed. Dean looked. "You're kidding, right? A freaking seventeen year old kid is a Nephilim? I don't like this Cas." Cas looked at him. "She's not a teenager. She was born during the you Civil War. She is one hundred and fifty years old. She's warded herself very well to have lived this long. The angels would normally kill any born Nephilim but she somehow managed to stay off the radar since birth." He explained. "Why did they kill all of them?" Dean asked. Cas looked back at the girl. "Because they saw Nephilim as an abomination and a threat. They're stronger than us." Dean nodded. "Great." He said sarcastically. "So what now? We wait until she leaves?"

It was around eleven PM when the lights went off. She walked out the side of the building. "What's her name?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him, confused. Dean gave him a humor me look. "Her name is Laney. Laney Duchant. I don't know what she goes by now, but that's the name her mother gave her." Dean nodded and walked right up to her. Cas followed. "Excuse me but your name wouldn't be Lanie, would it?" She threw the trash bag in the dumpster but didn't turn around. "Who wants to know?" Her voice sounded so…innocent. She turned around and her eyes widened. "Aw crap not this again." She muttered. Dean looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed behind them. "That." They turned around to see Metatron standing there. She grabbed Cas and Dean. "What the-"

They stood up. "What the hell? Where are we?" Dean asked. She had her back turned and was drawing symbols on the walls. "This is one of my safe houses." She said. Dean and Cas looked at each other. "Let me guess, he sent you to kill me so you can close up heaven." She turned around. "Well, there is a reason I'm the last Nephilim on earth. He's been sending angels to do his dirty work for a very long time now. This isn't the first time he's tried this. I've been the one to make sure he fails." She wrapped her lower arm in gauze. Cas stepped forward. "He's just trying to help." She laughed. "Is that what he told you Castiel? He's trying to get the angels to fall from heaven you moron!" Now Dean stepped forward. "What the hell do you mean?" She looked at him. "It's pretty self explanatory don't you think? Killing a Nephilim, getting the bow of a cupid, and stealing the grace of an angel. Those are three things needed to shut heaven and cast out all the angels. Banishing them to earth."

"How do you know all this?"

"Duh…half angel."

"So what…you can hear them?"

"I can read their minds. And humans. I heard Metatron's thoughts. He's been after me for years."

"How long?"

"Oh I'd say…twenty-five or so."

"Can all Nephilim read thoughts?"

"No. I was the only one."

Cas took a step back. "He tricked me."

"Yeah, well cry about it later because he needs to be stopped." She said coolly. Dean looked from Cas to Laney. "Who created you?" The room went quiet and she hesitated. Cas looked at her. She nodded in Cas's direction. "He did."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Enjoy the first chapter? Good. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and if you have read Hell and Back…WELCOME BACK! If not…go freaking read it! Okay, that aside…WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!**_

They were both staring at her. "You're kidding, right?" Dean broke the silence. She shook her head. "But Cas…" He trailed off. She crossed her arms. "Has never had sex before? Angels can go all scrubbing bubbles on people…and other angels. He clearly doesn't remember judging by the look of shock on his face." She leaned against the wall. "How the hell do you think I've survived this long? He warded me the second I was born then vanished. The angels must have caught up with him and tried to get him to tell them where I was, but I'm guessing he had another angel wipe his memory of me." They fell into silence for a moment. Laney spoke up. "Look, we can talk about all of that later. Not only do we have to get rid of Metatron, but there is also a knight of hell on the loose. Abbadon." Dean looked up. "I killed her." Laney rolled her eyes. "Pay attention nimrod, you might learn something. You can't kill a knight of hell by simply chopping off the head. She's not a vampire or a leviathan. There is only one way to kill a knight of hell for good. And that's with the First Blade." Cas snapped his attention to her. "But only Cain-" Laney interrupted. "Can control it? Yes I do know the story obviously. But Dean doesn't" She looked at Dean. "When Cain realized that Abel wasn't talking to angels but Lucifer himself, he knew Abel had to die. So he made a deal with Lucifer that if he killed Abel, his soul would go to heaven and Cain would take his brother's place in hell. Lucifer agreed and told Cain to make a weapon, then gave him a mark to help control the First Blade which Cain made himself from the jaw of a donkey. The First Blade is useless without the Mark. Cain killed Abel thus making Cain the first knight of hell. Cain made Abbadon a knight. We have to find him to kill her." She turned her attention to Cas. "Not you. You have to worry about Metatron. He can easily revive a Nephil, you need to find him before he does. Dean and I will worry about Abbadon." Cas hesitated. Laney sighed. "The kids will be alright." He vanished.

"You're serious…"  
"He's the king of Hell Dean. He knows where to find Cain. Or how to find him at least."  
"What about you?"  
"What about me Dean?"  
"Isn't he after you too?"  
"What's your point?"  
"He'll send demons to kill you."  
She lit a match and looked at him. "Not kill…capture. I can hear what every angel says. What they're planning, why, and when. Crowley will try and get that info out of me. Keyword being try. Only angels can kill me so unless he has one up his sleeve, I think I'm good." She threw the match in the bowl and the contents ignited. "What? No demon trap?' Crowley asked. Dean turned around. "Don't need one." He said smiling. Crowley looked behind Dean. "Who might you be?" Laney walked around the table and stood next to Dean. "The one who's holding you here." She smiled. "Go ahead. Try to get away or smoke out. No need for demon traps or angel oil with me. I can hold you here with my energy." Crowley's eyes narrowed. "A Nephilim? You still exist?" Laney tilted her head slightly and smiled. "You're looking at the last one sweetheart." Dean looked at her. He liked her attitude. "Look Crowley. We need to find Cain." He looked at him. Crowley looked from Laney to Dean. "Why?"  
"We need him to kill Abbadon." Laney chimed in. Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How do you even know he's alive? Or if he would even kill her?" It was Laney's turn to laugh. "Not a very good king of Hell are you?"  
"Bite me half breed."  
"You first hell bitch."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"You get to live dumb ass."  
Dean laughed. Slightly amused by the conversation. "Sounds tempting but I think I'll pass." Laney took a step forward. "You act like you have a choice." She said. Her tone was deadly. Crowley stared her down. "Piss off sweetheart." Laney tilted her head slightly and smiled. Without warning, she punched Crowley right in the face. He staggered back a few steps. She raised her arms. "All you have to do is get us a location. That's it. No big deal right?" Crowley looked at her. Holding his jaw. "Nice right hook." The room went silent. Laney now stared down Crowley, waiting for an answer. Her green eyes piercing into Crowley like daggers. Crowley's demeanor began to change. "Alright. I'll do it." Dean looked at Laney, confused. "Good. You know what to do then." She snapped her fingers and he was gone.  
"What just happened?" Laney turned around and looked at Dean and smiled. "Perks of being a Nephilim. Mind trick. I can get anyone or anything to see what I want them to see or do what I want them to do. Angels and demons included. It takes a while to perfect but when you get it down…well let's just say Nephilim are a force to be reckoned with. Before the angels killed us off, they would use us in times of war. We did their dirty work. Then when we weren't needed any more…they killed us. But not me. I was warded the second I was born thanks to Castiel. Then he vanished. Anyway, that's off topic. We are born with the ability to trick people in to seeing or hearing anything we want. It's very useful." Dean nodded slightly. "Kinda confusing but I get the point. So how did you zap Crowley out of here just by snapping your fingers?"  
She turned to face him and smiled. "A good magician never give away their secrets."

_**Sorry for not posting in awhile guys! I've been working a lot and in my off time I skate. More to come so stay tuned and tell a friend! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
